1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to computer systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide a reduced-memory capacity device and methods for producing a device having a reduced memory capacity. More particularly further, embodiments of the present invention provide a Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) and a method for furnishing and/or using a DIMM with a reduced memory capacity.
2. Description of the Background Art
DIMMs of different memory capacities are used in various devices, such as computers and servers. The memory capacity of a DIMM used in any particular device depends on the desired capabilities of the device. When a DIMM is in need of replacement, it is typically replaced with a DIMM of equal memory capacity as the cost of a DIMM increases with memory capacity. Thus, suppliers of DIMMs have to maintain a sufficient inventory of DIMMs of diverse memory capacities (i.e., multiple DIMM densities), because any particular product, such as a computer or server, requires support for the following DIMM densities: 256 MB, 512 MB, and 1 GB.
As technology continually improves, fewer and fewer devices or products are produced where a small memory capacity DIMM is employed. Assurance of supply of DRAMs used to produce smaller DIMM densities is becoming increasingly difficult and the current price/Mb for a DRAM density Mb of 128 Mb is approximately the same as, or is approaching that of, a DRAM density Mb of 64 Mb which is trailing edge DRAM technology. Therefore, suppliers are now faced with the problem of having to maintain inventory of essentially obsolete trailing edge DRAM technology in order to support the users of devices or products employing reduced-memory DIMM densities, such as devices or products with long lifespans (e.g., servers). Stated alternatively, suppliers currently have to continue to support multiple DIMM densities by having to procure and qualify end-of-life material (e.g., trailing edge DRAM technology). Thus, manufacturing processes remain complex because of the current use of different DRAM parts for multiple DIMM assemblies.